Twilight on the Moon
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: If Vabel was summoned as a Heroic Spirit for the Moon Holy Grail War, OneShot


After doing much of Archerko, I started to take the liking of Persona Vabel from SAO. Couldn't find a fanfiction of her so I decided to do a one-shot on her with Fate Extra. Hope you like it.

* * *

Answer: A magical fairy witch. {selected}

.

.

.

Dropping like a puppet that has its strings cut off. Laying near a bunch of corpses who entered this place and failed. Maybe it was the time for the eternal rest to come upon him just like the others.

No, Hakuno refused to give up even though he couldn't move. Forcing himself to move was sending massive waves of fire through his nerves. Pain as hell, but he must overcome them to live and not become a corpse. Raging the will to fight and live till a voice-

"Impressive willpower despite your loss. So you were the one to call upon me. Given a great chance for yourself and me."

Glass shatter leaving one doorlike glass behind. The room brightened with a few holes of light entered from the unknown. Hakuno manage his body to a sitting position on the floor as he felt a great magical energy gathered a few yards in front of him. The prana condensed and formed a shape of a human. A quick flash appeared and a lady stood there. Dark long hair, dark clothes with bright outlines, pointy ears, and a feather-like mask covering her top-half of her face.

"I don't know why I was summoned even though I was given the quick lecture. I am Servant Caster, are you my master?"

"Yes." Hakuno simply said. A burning sensation coursed on his left hand. The command seal appeared and the contact between him and her was complete.

The effigy from behind started to become active again, attracting attention from the two. Hakuno stepped back, recalling her recent defeat. Caster walked in front of her.

"I'll handle this master." Caster holds out her hand and a black katana appeared in her hand.

The Servant and Effigy soon faced each other. The katana has the longer reach advantage than the Effigy's arm and Caster successfully gets the first strike. After dealing many slashes on the body, it was clear Caster has won this fight. Its final defense was too predictable for Caster to change where to slash. The effigy fell torn over and Caster lets her katana fade away.

"My combat ability is extremely limited from what I notice." Caster talks to herself.

* * *

[Nurse Room]

After falling unconscious, Hakuno wakes up from the bed. Seeing that he was safe in the nurse office, his eyes quickly drags over to Caster.

"Good **Morning."** Caster said.

Hakuno takes a good look at her and notices that she's not exactly human. The pointy ears point that out, but there was something familiar about her.

"...good morning."

"Are you well enough to continue the Holy Grail War?" Caster said.

"? Holy Grail War...?" Hakuno thought back where the mysterious voice talking about that.

"I guess you didn't hear it during your weaken state."

Going over the brief explanation about the Holy Grail and more about what her master must do to survive.

* * *

[Arena]

Caster summons a purple bow and fired three arrows at the enemy program, large flying bug.

"Um Caster?"

"Yes?" Caster looked back at her Master.

"Don't Casters fight with magic?" Hakuno questioned. First she fought with a katana and now with a bow.

"Yes, but due to how thin our contract is, my abilities are highly limited. With Rank E Mana, I can only do a Treasure Search spell. "

"I see... do you have other weapons?"

"I do." Caster pulls out a beautiful white-blue Rapier. "This is the last weapon I got. As my master, judge which weapon to use on unfortunate events I did not foresee"

Caster and Hakuno continue to explore deeper into the Dungeon, gathering money and Exp.

* * *

Name: Persona Vabel (True Name: ? ?)  
Gender: Female  
Alignment: True Neutral

 **Stats  
** Strength - **D**  
Endurance - **D-**  
Agility - **C+**  
Mana - **A**  
Luck - **B**  
Noble Phantasm - **E**

 **Active Skill**  
Immortal Object - **A** ( **EX** ): A powerful barrier that can reflect all projectile attacks. (It's ranked EX only in the world of ALO)  
Fairy Magic - **A+** : Full access to spells of her Fairy Race.  
Tri-Summoned - **C** : Able to use two other Sub-Classes, Archer and Saber.

 **Passive Skill**  
Magic Resistance - **C** : Self-explanatory.  
Flight - **B** : Able to fly for 15 Minutes before needing to rest her wings.  
Independent Action - **E** : Ability that allows independent movement even after the Master's magic energy supply is cut off. With Rank E, it is possible for a Servant to stay in this world at most an hour after losing its Master.

 **Noble Phantasm**  
Incarnate System - **E+** : Unleashing her Will can temporary boost her stats up by one rank and/or amplify her attack depending how strong her Will is currently at.


End file.
